White Christmas!
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Neliel Tu Oderschvank wants a white Christmas. Ichimaru Gin says he will give her one! What could this mean? What could possibly happen? Rated because...it is!....this is before the current plot!


**This is a GinXNel fic! Woo me. Yeah. These are my two favourite characters, so I decided it is only wrong for them to be together!! XDD **

**Enjoy my…lemon. **

**Warning! This is rather lemony!! You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I has nothing to do with Bleach, or Viz Media…or any other associates. Just so you know!!**

**Without further ado, I give you…**

**&&&&&**

**White Christmas**

Neliel sighed to herself, a sad look in her eye. It was Christmas time, as she had heard something about it on a visit to the living world, but something was missing. She had seen something new in the living world--snow, great, fluffy, white snow. She wanted it desperately.

She sighed again, leaning forward over a table, looking listless and melancholy. Ichimaru Gin chanced to walk by and see her expression, his light blue-green eyes slitted, hidden by eyelids, perpetual grin straining his lips. Nel, her expression remaining the same, looked up at the tall, slender, fox-faced man.

"Aw, what is darling Neliel sad about?" Gin asked, moving toward the table. She sighed, again, crossing her arms.

"I want a white Christmas." she admitted, and Gin's smile stretched into a grin as he leaned back on his heels.

"Oh? Well, that I can give you!" There was a hint of mischief in his leer. Nel suddenly beamed, and she was around the table smothering him in one of her famous Nel-embraces in an instant.

"You can?! Gin-sama!" she cried jubilantly.

Gin let out an involuntary puff of air as her arms crushed him. "Of course, Nel-chan. Just wait until Christmas!"

Nel was excited now. She was gonna get a white Christmas! Gin had a sudden thought. Something that might just get him in trouble if he did not clear up the matter in the beginning. Bending down so his face was nearer to hers, he tapped her nose playfully.

"But you should keep this between just us--If the others found out, they might get jealous of you for having a white Christmas without them."

"Oh, okay, Gin-sama! I won't tell!" she agreed, and they both went on their separate ways.

Neliel went to bed early on Christmas Eve, as did Gin. She found it hard to fall asleep, but finally she did. She was so excited at the prospect of waking up to a white Christmas. Maybe Gin-sama wasn't so bad, like the other espada said.

Gin, after dressing himself in a red robe not unlike his regular one, a red hat trimmed with white fur, and a long, lavender tinted silver beard to match his hair, filled a large bag of presents for Nel. Presents that she would undoubtedly enjoy. Gin had truly outdone himself. After slinging the bag over his shoulder, Gin slunk to Nel's room stealthily, so as not to alert to anyone his presence and intentions.

He left the bag near a barren fireplace in her room, gathering his courage as he stood over her bed. He gazed into the peaceful face of the sleeping Nel. An innocent face, shadowed by her skull mask, covered by loose strands of green hair. Her cute little mouth, lips parted slightly and moist with her own saliva. Her fists were balled up in the covers in her great excitement.

He almost lost his nerve at the show of innocence her sleeping form displayed--but she had asked for a white Christmas, and by god he was going to deliver.

He opened his robe, and slipped a hand inside to grasp firmly his length. A voice somewhere in the back of his head told him that this would only repel and disgust her if she awoke, but he quashed that voice and began to stroke as his teeth ground on his lip. Harder, faster, harder, faster--until he was panting out a primitive rhythm on his own somewhere above her.

Neliel opened two sleepy golden brown globes and looked up at Gin, standing beside her bed, feverish fist pounding up and down...his length... She gasped in shock and confusion.

"Gin-sama, what are you doing?"

Gin somehow managed to maintain his fox-like demeanor and grin as his creamy white tribute flooded her pretty face.

"Giving you a white Christmas."

* * *

Gin: I wouldn't be so depraved to do such a thing to Nel!

Neliel: Then how come you did it twice last night?

Gin: (Sweatdrop) That was...uh...(looks around) I-think-Aizen-is-calling-me-gotta-go-now! (runs away)

Neliel: (pouts) I never said it was a bad thing...

Review? Puh-lease! I know this must have been just an AWFUL fanfiction!! DX


End file.
